Vrangr Wayne
"This is why we can't have nice things!!" ~Wayne, after Pen Par figured out how to crash the wiki chat. Wayne is a member of the Nation Creation community, and owner of the up and coming Nation Building Genre game: Astral Remnants. Skills and Reputation Wayne's most recognized skills are in the conceptualization, brainstorming, and development of many technologies. This ability -coupled with a generally easy going nature- has allowed him to not make any really serious enemies. His technological focus has often resulted in his collaborating with other players closely, due to his perception that he is not a very good tactician, or at applying the tech concepts he creates. Wayne has also shown an intense loyalty to those he counts as friends. Even to risk being warned for misconduct when attempting to support them. Wayne, while equipped with many of the skills needed to be a good moderator, has rarely taken the post due to his personal concern about unintentionally favoring his current allies. As a friend to much of the upper Echelon of NC Leadership, as well as a willingness to assist when able, has made Wayne a player with a degree of respect of the leaders of NC. Due to his unending quest for new and better technology, Wayne is considered by some to be a part of the upper level of NC players, and a relative veteran in comparison to much of NC's current player base. Wayne is also widely known as the "Technomancer", the practitioner of "Magiscience". Magiscience is a blend of Scientific or technological advancements with pseudo-magic. This leads him to create extravagant technology that enables him to tap into the fabric of the universe in semi-scientific ways for a magic-like result. Some examples are: SoulTech, Cyber-Dragons, His EAW Tech tree, and Native Eldarian tech. However, due to a general distaste for such "Technomancy" in Nation Creation, has led him to largely abandon this branch of his playing style. He is an outspoken advocate for RS based Nation Building games, and has launched a few popular short lived games in the Genre. His current Effort- Astral Remnants, is by far the most sucessful of those efforts. History (Narrative/New) This is still being worked on. The following two sections are in a dramatized narrated format.(AKA, turning my History into a bit of a story. This wasn't proof read at all, so there WILL be mistakes.) Chapt. 1- Memories The Elf staggered along the dusty cobbled road, the soles of his boots worn through from long miles along the silent roads- With no sound ever reaching his tapered ears except the pounding of his own feet. He at last crested a small rise in the fertile hills that is known to some as: “The Shire”. The Shire was once a fine land, populated by a small race called Hobbits. The Wanderer paused, thinking back to a distant time when he had come down this very road- with his royal entourage- to meet with the Governor of the Hobbits. Those where happier times. The weary traveler staggered through the rubble and ash which now marked the location of the great “Party Tree”. This formerly majestic space had been the home of the only Mallorn tree on this side of the Misty Mountains. He sat down upon a large rock and wept. He wept for the tree, He wept for the village, He wept for its people- now swept away by a bad wind. He wept for his own people, and the forest he had once called home. All gone. This world had finally come to an end. Melkor had not been able to affect it. Sauron was not able to hasten it. In the end, it was man who despoiled creation. It was man, attempting to avoid his own mortality, who in the end was the bane of not merely himself- but the world. The Elf stood, the speed of his movements belying the many years he had spent upon a throne deep in the forest of Greenleaves. “It is time to be going.” He thought, “There is nothing left in this realm.” The Elf spent the night beneath the trees at the edges of the shire. Those at least, had not been entirely destroyed. Before the Orb of the Sun kissed the horizon, the Elf had resumed his quest. He made good time- all things considered. The roads where no longer maintained, the land full of wild creatures, and perhaps more dangerously: Full of memories. At last he arrived at what had at one time been known as the Elven kingdom of Mithlond. There, at the shores of the sea, he was overcome once more with a kaleidoscope of memories. When he returned to himself and Mithlond, the sun was nearing the sea- as if to plunge into it to try and purge the sight of the ravaged land below from its massive eye. Wayne turned, and walked down the docks of Mithlond- finding the ship his friend and ally had left there for the time when his Wandering had been completed, and his heart was ready to leave those shores. He stepped into the small one man ship, rigged his sails, and gazed one last time upon his homeland. “I will never forget you, my brothers, my sisters. Your memories shall live on wherever I roam; this is the oath of a King, and also that of a Wanderer.” He paused once more, the weight of memories and friendships once forged crashing down on him. “Farewell my friends.” Chapt. 2- A Choice While the wind was not particularly useful to him, he made use of what little magic remained in his ring of power, and at last arrived to the “place of sanctuary” promised to the elves. He walked far inland, finding none who might ease his burdens. At long last, he neared the garden which the city was built around- still having sighted no living thing. In the center of the garden, there stood a great arch- this arch could be seen from nearly any point in the city- and it was to this He felt drawn. At last he rounded the last sculpted hedge, and beheld the archway. More important than the arch itself however, was they who stood before it. The Valar themselves. In awe of they who had shaped the world, and guided its leaders, Wayne was utterly silent. Then one, taller than the rest, stepped forward. “Elf-King.” Boomed his voice, “We have watched you long as you labored to build your nation, even as your friends, allies, and rivals did the same. Now they have moved on to other realms, and you remain here, reluctant to depart.” The large being smiled at him. “We too would not wish this, but it is the way of things. However, we extend an offer to you. We shall depart this realm for another- where we may build anew. If you wish to come along, you will be able to build a kingdom once more. You shall become one of the truly immortal Valar Lords, living outside the time of these spheres we call worlds. Your shape will be moldable as you see fit. However, we can not restore your mind to what it was prior to the devastation. Your memories will remain with you as long as you walk between the realms- adrift, a Wanderer in Time and Space.” The Valar Lord Mandos (For Wayne recognized him.) stopped, and gazed into Wayne’s eyes. “What is your choice?” Thoughts swirled in Wayne’s head like a cyclone, threatening to tear him apart in all directions. But at last, a single resolve remained in his mind. “I shall continue, in the memory of those whom I served with here.” He said. In the quiet of the garden, it nearly sounded like a shout. “So be it, Wanderer.” The Valar intoned, “Join with the others, and we shall depart… for Gielinor.” Chapt. 3- The Birth of Magiscience The Wanderer filed in behind the Valar, and followed them as the group entered through the archway- one by one. Wayne hesitated before the arch, with only Mandos left with him in the garden. After another momentary flashback, Wayne threw his body through the portal, wishing the memories could someday stop haunting him. The Third Age. The World Gate, Gielinor. Wayne picked himself up off the ground, thinking: “Maybe throwing myself through was a bad idea. Stepping through might have hurt less.” He turned to see the Valar arrayed in a semi-circle off to his right. He approached them, and stopped when he stood in the center of their formation. “You are brave, Wanderer.” Said one “However, thy shalt need more than simply bravery when you float among the worlds.” Mandos stepped forward once more. “We shall now give you the powers promised to you. As a trans-multiverse Being. You shall be one who writes the events of the current time, and the great advancements of the future. You know little of the mechanics of the universe now, but that shall change as you wander between the worlds.” Mandos took a deep breath, then grasped the hands of his compatriots. The Valar joined into a circle around Wayne, and then intoned a melody that made every fiber of Wayne’s being vibrate and hum. Not merely his physical body- but his mind, his soul, reverberated and provided a harmony to the Valar’s song. He felt energy course through his body, his vision sharpen, his ears picked up a new range of sounds, his feet felt the movements of beings thousands of leagues away, and he could identify them. His mind suddenly understood many things about the construction and operation of worlds, and the mechanics of magic and physics. When he glanced at his own body, he found that it was radiating energy which he could see. He could identify the wavelength, and modulate it as he willed. His eyes where filled with wonder when he raised his gaze to the Valar once more. “What… What have I become?” “You are The Wanderer.” Mandos boomed. “You are one of a people which traverse the fourth wall of this multiverse. Your powers are limited by the World on which you choose to traverse, and by the wardens of that realm. There are many types of us: Ourselves, the Valar. The Time Lords, The great Jedi, The Great Mages of the past, King Arthur of Camelot, and certain “Gods” will be your companions here. You, however, do not fit those categories. You are the Wanderer. Already I see in your eyes the spark of Magiscience. You are a rare breed. They are called the “Technomancers.” Your gifts encompass the use of magic and technology in tandem- with each of great importance in your mind. Those others do not share your view of balance, and have their own skills and gifts. They may be contrary to yours- but you must maintain balance if the worlds are to survive for any length of time. Now we shall leave you. You have a stronghold to build, and followers to find." Chapt 4- The Rise and Fall of Empires Wayne travelled far across a timeless version of Gielinor, familiarizing himself with its materials, peoples, Gods, and cultures. Testing his powers, he found that in this realm he was to raise an empire, and so he chose his followers. He appeared to the Bird-Men, the Aviansies, and they followed him to the surface world. He led to Eagle peak, west of the stronghold of the Gnomes. There he took the form of one of their people, and built up a great empire. In time, the Wardens accepted him, but regulated his creations closely. One of the Wardens he and one of his allies often tangled with was known as Rp. Wayne never asked the meaning of his name, accepting it as from a foreign world he was not familiar with. Rp was the master of the Divine Almight foot, whom smote those who offended the Laws of Grammar. Wayne and his ally, the master of the Fire Golems, created many devices of great power and cunning, which they used to expand their empires. However, in the end, the leader of the Wardens declared an end to the world, and destroyed it in fire and ice. Wayne wandered between the worlds for but a short time however, before he found that the world he had built an empire upon was merely a shadow of another. So he joined the group of Dimensional travelers banded under the grouping: “Empires at War.” Wayne once more met with Rp, as well as others who had engaged with him in the other world. Forging new ties, he founded yet another nation- much like his first. His people where favored by the gods, and as such they became the ruling Empire in the land. Another came then- Bismarck the II. Bismarck took advantage of a facet of magic Wayne had not conceived of, the very power of life, and began to craft hybrid creatures of great might. However, the power of the unified God Wars Dungeon is not easily overcome, and so in the end- Bismarck was contented to remain as the second great power. However, once more, the great Warden ended the world, encouraging his followers to join him in another Universe, far different from the first. And so Wayne followed, knowing not what to expect. History (Old) Early History in the Genre Wayne began in the CC genre with a small game called Create your own LOTR Kingdom. With only three players, most people in CC genre overlooked the small game, but the active trio created a effective self moderation system that to this day has not had an equal. When Haesris, the owner of CYOLOTRK stepped down, closing the game. Wayne moved on to the new RS Empires Game, where he met various players that influenced his playing style and would become important allies later. Players such as Liam of Fez , Rpvictor and Scott.(Together Scott and Wayne pushed Rp's buttons a bit.) After extensively pushing the moderation teams buttons in RSE through his hybrid use of RuneScape Magic and science, his original form of "MagiScience," he gained a rather interesting reputation. Namely that of a highly annoying player who exploited every loophole in the tech rules. During this time he was nearly crushed by Liam of Fez over a patent dispute, teaching Wayne the important lesson in the CC genre: Do not piss off those who are stronger than you. Take your time and build yourself. After that incident, He and Fez had an understanding, and never had any cause to go to war again. EAW Reign When Tramissy shut down the game, Wayne easily transitioned over to a Reborn Empires At War, relaunched by Aries himself.(The original creator of E.A.W.) Wayne quickly climbed the ranks became the sole superpower in the game. Ruling all with "MagiScience" rained down from above by his Aviantese nation. During his reign in EAW he had only one opponent worthy of note: Bismarck . Bismarck was one of very few, who, like Wayne, had a grasp of using RuneScape resources and magic to create what usually is reserved to futuristic or modern technology. His most renowned development is using Tower of Life for genetic engineering. Through this, he became Wayne's only competition. However, due to the massive resources gained by Wayne due to the God Wars Dungeon, he was never a true threat. After EAW disolved, he joined Nation Creation 24 with some of the other remaining players of EAW. Nation Creation Golden age (The Conjoiners ) Wayne harkened back to his roots in LOTR, and began as an alien race that closely resembled Tolkiens elves. Many players disliked him at this stage for pushing for special abilities for alien races. After some hundred pages, he met Rache Glock, whom he nearly began warring over a dispute in trade. After only narrowly avoiding war, he and Glock merged to become the Conjoiners. Unified, the pair of them began building up their technology, with Glock's more practical equipment and Wayne's extravagant, and sometimes inefficient, technology. Together, they began expanding control across the space nations of Nation Creation until they gained contact with Earth. Once in contact, they began their mercenary enterprises, which where centered around destroying Luimnigh ... Repeatedly. Through the astonishing rise to the upper echeleon of that incarnation of Nation Creation, they became allies with the Leading superpower, the OZE. Together the two empires controlled massive sections of the known universe, strip mining whole galaxies for their resources. When the restart rolled around, they unleashed their most infamous exploit, destroying the nation of Signar with heat resistant chocolate. Later NC career Post restart he became head of the Mythbusters Tech Bloc and oversaw tech advancement and feasibility for some time in the thread. His nation declined slowly in the Democratic Republic of the Congo as the restart began in 1950. Through multiple mis-steps in the cold war, he was nearly crushed by NPC powers repeatedly, eventually culminating when Project Purity of Form began. After which he withdrew to space as the UCR , where he could complete his project in peace, creating the most effective infantry troops devised in that Era of Nation Creation. Durign this time he also took a two month hiatus, to wait out the POF project. Returning, he stayed isolated until the endgame was launched, when he made a small attempt to redeem himself and regain his reputation, but largely failed due to a lack of moderation. Retirement(Hiatus) from Nation Creation Wayne retired from NC on the 21st of December 2011, for largely undetailed reasons. He claims to be wasting too much time on NC instead of other, more important and actually useful, pursuits. Later information also shows he was at odds with many players, and had finally tired of the constant bickering that had taken over the game. Stellar Empires After a few weeks, R. Glock launched Stellar Empires on the RuneScape Forum games. After a bit of hestitation, Wayne joined the game, re-using the name he had taken in the DAW beta testing: Eergos. During this time, he refined his "Theory" of Eergos. A tech tree that is highly based on nanite networking and cybernetics. Return to Nation Creation After more than a month and a half of abscence from NC, Pen Par bribed Wayne back into the game by promising to never mention actress Georgie Henley (Pen's stalking target... JK) in the chat as long as Wayne played. So Wayne rejoined as the DaeArda Republic of Kano Freelance Incorporated. (Known as DARK INC) With this nation, he began as the second dedicated Corptocracy in Nation Creation. (The first being launched by Glock, who later altered to another socio-economic model.) Wayne attempted blazing the trail on a low population nomadic society, but his interest petered out, and he has again largely withdrawn from NC He has since launched Astral Remnants- a new attempt at a game in the genre. Nations Ruled Create Your Own Lord of the Rings Empire -Woodland Realm. Runescape Empires -Empire of Eyries. Empires at War -Empire of Eyries. Nation Creation (RS) -The Eldar -The Conjoiners -The UCSR (Union of Conglonese Socialist Republics.) -The STAR (Sanghelios Technologically Advanced Republic.) -The UCR (United Calequendi Realm.) -DARK Freelance INC Stellar Empires -Eergos (Beta/DaW) -Eergos (Full release.) Astral Remnants -Owner -All NPC's Alliases -Ranthar Wane-Wawane2 -Vrangr Wayne -Wandering Technomancer -Elf Guy -Eergos (NS Name) -Reichmagikkommandant (AR) -Reichmagikson (NC) Category:Players Category:Nation Creation